


Hand to Mouth

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment the Hunger had faded under the pleasure that feeding could bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Mouth

It was a perversion perhaps, but Todd felt that he was entitled to a modicum of perversion considering his Hive had left him for dead for many years. He wore the name the one called Sheppard had given him like a mark of honor, to distinguish himself from other wraith in the Dreaming. It jarred at them and rattled their thoughts to find such a force of individuality in the telepathic mindweb that formed the Dreaming of their Hive. If they continued to pry he would show them exactly what he did and how different and strange a Wraith could become abandoned by his kind.

He studied his feeding hand a moment, remembering how it had started, this habit and perversion. The way the slit had drawn back withering with hunger to reveal the two glossy black lhamanas glands. Deranged with hunger, he had poked at them with his other hand, a light touch and the jolt...

For a moment the Hunger had faded under the pleasure that feeding could bring.

It had become something of a habit, and indeed, a great comfort for Todd or an entertainment in idle times, sliding a finger along the edge of the feeding slit, lightly pressing the lhamanas glands until they were oozing.

A thought struck him, one he had stolen from the one called Sheppard in the so many times he had fed from him. It had enabled him to delve deep in his mind and the image of lips and tongues on human sexual organs had been there, buried. Soft, warm and lapping...

It was something to explore, imagining what it would be like to have a human do this. Lick the hand that would feed from them, over those two spots.

What would it feel like? A wet, slick human tongue tasting the secretions, the enzyme that would slide so beautifully through their skin, cutting through their body's defenses before they were made sacrifice to him. Todd closed his eyes, and wished he had a human there to try it at this very moment, perhaps even the one called Sheppard, who was strong enough to take it many times. He would be eager because the _lhamanas_ made humans believe they were as gods and he would suck and each flick of a tongue would send a jolt through him, bright and intense, making the feeding slit engorge with blood so the sides puffed and opened, sensitive to anything and then… when he was blinded with anticipatory pleasure he would feel the _darathlham_ spring out. Sharp, and needle ready to explode with _lhamanas_ , to slide through the flesh of prey and force strength into them.

Oh yes. Yes, he wanted, needed to try that, wanted a human to taste the _lhamanas_ before it flooded them, overrode their bodies. He was tired of feeding from the chest; tired of doing it the way things had always been done. Had the Dreaming become as static and as unyielding as the humans they fed of, that no one else had contemplated the delicious possibilities in wet human mouths?

Perhaps he was corrupted as he heard the thoughts murmur in the Dreaming, but he leaned and tried it with his own tongue and shuddered with delight. A human would be so much warmer, so much hotter and they would want and fear all at the same time, a heady combination.

He tried a suck and an ache spread through him and he thought again of hazel eyes that didn't fear, and challenged even when he had fed again.

He sucked again and the _darathllam_ sprang out, sharp against his tongue, the whole of his feeding hand throbbing with the unaccustomed strain of holding back from release.

A wrist flex and the _lhamamas_ gushed from the feeding slit to his waiting mouth to thoughts of humans who might have much better uses than mere food.


End file.
